Time Never Heals
by Make You Feel Unpretty Too
Summary: Rachel wants Finn, but Finn wants time. He is With The Blonde, Promiscuous: Quinn Fabray. So If Finn wont Give her a Happy Ending, She will give those Close to her one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys, I wanted to start a Rachel/Finchel Fic, because I Love Finchel, and For My BEST Friend Maddie. She Has A FanFic account, look her Up, her Name is MissRachelBerry98 :) **

**Well here is the First Chapter, Please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Glee, Sadly :( If I did Quick would be Back and Sam would Never of Came, unless his Story Line Revolved around his Sexuality, and Kurt. I Ship Kum. **

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry didn't Have Many friends, She wasn't that Popular, and Her Love Love wasn't Going great at the Moment. She was <em>still <em>In Love With Her Ex Boyfriend: Finn Hudson, but sadly he was going Out With The Popular: Quinn Fabray. She looked at Them together and her she felt dead inside. The Only Man She Ever Truly Loved (Excluding her Two Dads, but that was a Different Story) and he was in love with a girl who didn't Love him back, Quinn was only using Finn to help her get the Title Of Prom Queen.

But Rachel kept her head held high, she didn't want nothing to bring her Down. She had a whole Career and life a head of her and Quinn was just an obstacle to those Dreams. She tried to convince herself that Finn was an Obstacle to those Dreams too, but She couldn't Believe it, In her heart she knew they were meant to be together, and she didn't want a Measly Crown and a Blonde Promiscuous girl to Get in the way of that! She wanted him back. Actually, She **Needed** him back.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into School, with a Large Grin Plastered onto her face, and was walking tall and proud. She was sporting a Brown Turtle-Neck with a Brown and white Checkered Skirt which came just above her knees, held up by a Red think belt and Finished off with a Red pair Of Penny Loafers. Those Penny Loafers were Headed in the Direction of Finn Hudson, who was Standing by his Locker, talking to Quinn. Rachel's heart dropped a little, but didn't let it stop her. She kept walking towards him (and Quinn) and was close enough to hear them bickering.<p>

"Finn! If we are going to Win Prom King and Queen you need to Listen to me! Okay?" Quinn hissed at Finn, folding her arms. Finn rolled his eyes and nodded. Rachel stood still, not wanting to intrude.

"Okay. So what is it that you want to say?" He sighed and leaned up against his locker, eyes looking blankly at The Blonde. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Finn! Well the Thing is...I can't be seen with you at Prom unless you are wearing the same colour as me. I'm wearing a Bubble-Gum Blue Dress, So you need to wear.." Quinn siad, before being Cut Off By Finn.

"Quinn, I'm Not Gonna Wear a Blue Tux! I'll Clash With Kurt, and All the Guys on the Football team will start making Rude Jokes!" He scoffed. Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Excuse me! First of All You didn't let me Finish! I was going to say You will need to wear A Bubble-Gum Blue Coloured Tie! Not Suit, Tie! And Second Of All, How Deficient can you get? Its Pathetic!" She rudely said, and walked off. Finn scoffed.

"God You can be a nasty bit of work, Quinn! At least Rachel treated me right!" He yelled before opening up his Locker. Quinn glared at him harshly before walking off into a Different corridor. A Small smile hit Rachel's Face When Finn said that, she took a deep breath and walked over to Finn.

"Hi Finn." She Sweetly said, smiling at him. Finn took a few books out of his locker and smiled at her.

"Oh, Hey Rach, how are you?" He said, closing his locker. Rachel took another deep breath and glanced away from him.

"Well...I'm good. I was hoping we could talk.." She mumbled, looking down to her feet. Finn sighed and nodded.

"Sure Rachel, whats up?" He asked, rubbing his neck. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"I saw that things with you and Quinn aren't going so well, and I was hoping that maybe...You could give us another chance?" She asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Finn looked sadly down at her, and took her hand.

"Rach...I'm With Quinn now, we may not be going so well at the moment, but hopefully we will recover. So can you just...I don't know...Give me some time?" Finn said,sighing. Rachel sadly nodded, hurt by what he said.

"Are you okay with that Rachel?" Finn asked, gripping her hands tighter. Rachel looked up at him and faked a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel said, choking on her words. She was hurt, and sad. Finn smiled and hugged her.

"Good, I'm glad you are. Well I gotta go. See you later, Rach." Finn said, letting go of her tiny figure and walking off down the hall. Rachel sighed and sadly watched him walk off.

"Time..." She mumbled to herself, then began turned and began to walk down the corridor. While Walking down the hall she saw sad, familiar faces. She passed Santana who was looking at Artie and Brittany sadly, she saw Brittany glance over to Santana, then continue talking to Artie. She saw Tina and Mike Fighting, over where to eat. Then she saw Puck, standing by his locker looking Sadly at Rachel. She walked over to him, with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Noah...Are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on his Shoulder. He shook his head, and she sighed.

"Nope...I Dumped Lauren.." He sadly muttered, looking away from Rachel.

"Oh...Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, folding her arms. He Shrugged.

"There's not much to talk about. She made me turn on someone I love, and she wont Put out, so I dumped her!" He angrily said, and walked off. Rachel sadly looked at him then it hit her.

_If Finn isn't willing to give me my Happy ending, I'll just give everyone else theirs. Starting with...Santana._

She smiled to herself and walked over to Santana, she was going to make a difference to the people closest around her.

She wasn't going to stop until they were all happy...or Until Finn wanted her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that was The First Chapter, Sorry if it was bad, I haven't written in a while, lolz. Please R&R :)**

**Regards, Make You Feel Unpretty Too xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys, here is Chapter two...I'm bored today, So I thought I would write, Today I only had to go to Church and then its been a lazy day since then *cough*watching Disney, so Shameful*cough* :P So yeah, here it is**

**DISCLAIMER: Me No Owny of Glee and its Characters. If I did, There would be and yeah Finchel would be singing like there is NO Tomorrow :P And Kurt Would Like Sam...and Scarfs...**

* * *

><p>Rachel approached Santana, The Latina glanced up and saw Rachel and scoffed.<p>

"Oh, What is it Now, Berry?" She said, folding her arms. Rachel forced out a smile and took in a breath.

"Santana...I would like to help you..." She said, folding her arms. Santana Lightly laughed and rolled her eyes.

"How In Hell could you help me Berry?" Santana Asked, standing up and stepping towards Rachel. Rachel took another deep breath and smiled.

"Well Santana, for one thing...I Know you're gay" Rachel said, smirking. Santana lightly gasped, and nodded.

"What of it Franken-Nose?" She hissed out, glancing away to the ground. Rachel sighed and placed a hand on Santana's Shoulder.

"And I also know you have feelings for Brittany...I see you looking at her...Time." Rachel sweetly said, Santana uncomfortably shifted and shrugged Rachel's hand off.

"Well...What would you do to help? Your relationships Haven't been going well. First, you and The Man Child, nothing good there, Second, With Jesse, you guys looked related, and third was Finnocence, and...Well I shouldn't get into that." She muttered, folding her arms. Rachel sadly nodded.

"I know that, but...Here's the thing Santana. I'm on a mission, a mission to make those around me Happy. Giving them their happy ending, and then they cry happy tears into my arms and love me forever, then Finn will notice I'm the one he wants and he'll leave that Teenage Trollop Quinn and come to me. Is that Clear, Santana?" Rachel said firmly, standing up straight. Santana nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Woah. First, Slow Down Eva Peron, You aint a Power Puff Girl! And second Yeah, Berry it is _clear_...So what do you want to do?" Santana murmured. Rachel then smiled and pointed over to Brittany.

"You want to be with her, right? Well I'm gonna get you two together! Call me Super Rachel! The Extremely Talented Cupid Helping those Loveless find Love!" Rachel said, Smiling to herself. Santana scoffed.

"Like I would call you that, I'll just stick with Hobbit! But yeah...I do wanna be with Brittz, I do, So yeah, do whatever you can to get me with her." She mumbled, showing a small smile to Rachel. A Huge Grin hit Rachel and she reached grabbed a note pad and Pen out of her side purse.

"Yay! Now, I will need to give you a Short, Improvised Quiz, if you're Okay with that! First Question. Do You prefer Rom Coms or Thrillers?" She Chirped, smiling at Santana. Santana rolled her eyes and began to walk off.

"Yo no juego así, perra !No Quizzes, no Meetings or Whatever! Just...Get me With Brittany!" She said walking off. Rachel smile to herself and walked off around the corner, She was looking forward to her new 'mission'.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Thats Chapter two, sozz its Short. Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Regards, Make You Feel Unpretty Too xoxox**

**and here is just a note for MissRachelBerry98: SEVEN ;)**


End file.
